Super Smooth
While the pair worked on the boy Vas silently work on cleaning the blood off the girls face. “Stay here.” He told her quietly while the doc and her apparently new assistant worked on the boy. Kid had been through enough no need to add more to this crazy ass day. Vas stepped out closing the med bay doors behind him. He was stopped short of walking into the cargo bay when he heard voices. "The boy!" He called back. "With the rooster haircut. We don't need to have a problem with you. Send him out, we'll leave you be." The captain thought for a moment. Vas touched his hair indignant. ~I do NOT look like a rooster!~ "No, I don't believe I can do that. The boy's part of my crew." I think. "That means if'n you got a problem with him, then you already got yourself a problem with me. Now I thought we settled this at the bar. Didn't I buy you fella's a drink? That's gotta be worth something." It took everything Vas had not to cheer! ~Yes! YES! I get to stay! You’re the BEST captain EVER!~ "I don't think you understand. We're the Son On Yee. If we let one lèsè gàn disrespect us, others may follow. " "Disresp...As far as I saw, you all tripped. Maybe the boy is clumsy, but I don't think there were no disrespect intended. I'm sure for all our sakes we can settle this right peaceful." "If you send out the rooster boy. If not, we make an example of your ship here. Be a shame if something were to happen to it." Vas twitched again. ~ Shǐ rēng hóuzi!? The hell you call me a ROOSTER?!~ "Listen, I ain't having a good night as it is. I had to leave the Lucky Cat on a hot streak, I didn't get laid, and then on my own ship, someone drank my whiskey. So if we're gonna fight, let's just get down to fisticuffs. We hit you, you hit us, and then we'll leave and you can say you runned us off just as soon as I find my pilot and dentist." "Your ship has a dentist?" The smaller of the four asked. "And a vision plan." The captain mocked. "So we can skip the fisticuffs and you can call us all sorts of yellow bellies when we take off." The four thugs looked like they were mulling it over. "No..." the tall one said. The captain noted he was built like a tree. "we're going to need the rooster boy." "Well, shit, we're at an impasse. Devron! You're gonna have to take the big one. " That was it Vas popped. “Wǒ yào bǎ suǒyǒu de xíngxīng tuī dào nǐ de pìgu shàng!” Vas shouted leaping out into view. “I do NOT look like a GORRAM ROOSTER!” He raged running forward. Unfortunately, Vas stepped directly a rogue pipe and giving he was in such a rage did notice it till he was suddenly on the flat of his back. “Ow.” He said trying to replace all the air that vacated his lungs. ~Why does this keep happening to me.~ Translations: Shǐ rēng hóuzi Shit Throwing Monkey Wǒ yào bǎ suǒyǒu de xíngxīng tuī dào nǐ de pìgu shàng I am going to shove all the planets up your ass